The invention relates to a wind deflector for motor vehicle roofs With a slidable cover for selectively closing and at least partially opening a roof opening. In particular, to such a roof wherein the wind deflector has an elongated air conducting profile member that is placed on the front edge of the roof opening, so as to run crosswise relative to the roof opening, the profile member being pushed out under the influence of spring force into an operating position and being lowered back into a nonoperating position by actuating arms that are connected to it, and are placed on both sides of the roof opening. The actuating arms are hinged to a part that is integral with the fixed roof in the area of their end that is furthest from the air conducting profile member, and, by pushing the cover into the closed cover position, the arms are pivoted into a position in which they lower the air conducting profile member into the nonoperating position. The air conducting profile member, in the area of its edge lying away from the actuating arms, carries a stopping strip which extends over almost the entire width of the air conducting profile member and which, in the operating position of the wind deflector, rests on a stop on the front edge of the roof opening and thus limits the push-out movement of the wind deflector.
A wind deflector of the above type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 34 26 998. In practice, with this deflector, as with other known wind deflectors (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,416 FIGS. 4 and 9), the spring force has been set so that, when the cover is pushed back, the wind deflector is reliably tilted into its operating position. For series production, normally based on wind tunnel tests, the dimensions and the shape of the wind deflector are specified so that, even with an open cover, the air flow is guided quietly over the roof opening and undesired draft phenomena in the motor vehicle interior are avoided. However, in individual cases, during travel, disturbing wind noises and/or drafts sometimes still occur in the passenger seating compartment. This can be attributed, in particular, to unavoidable manufacturing and assembly tolerances of the fixed roof surface as well as of the wind deflector and its support. This problem can be counteracted, to a certain extent, by adjusting the wind deflector after installation in the motor vehicle. Except for the fact that the success of such an adjustment often leaves something to be desired, the adjustment requires complicated additional structural measure and work steps.